Cuando Papá y Mamá se quieren mucho
by 0kamiShir0
Summary: "Y fue en ese glorioso momento, en el que la puerta se abrió, y Sawamura Daichi se maldijo por no cerrarla con llave." DaiSuga, KageHina. (One-shot)
_¡Hola! Buenas a tod s. Hoy me dio un ataque de inspiración y decidí escribir este fanfic, espero que les guste. La verdad, me gustan mucho estas parejas y fangirleo demasiado y no pude evitar escribirlo cuando la idea surgió en mi cabeza. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Haikyuu! le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **Cuando Papá y Mamá se quieren mucho**

El entrenamiento diario había terminado con resultados satisfactorios, nada fuera de lo común. Tan pronto recibieron las últimas palabras del entrenador Ukai, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio, menos Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka, quienes cayeron exhaustos de manera muy exagerada al suelo gritando de alegría. No fue por mucho ya que el capitán del equipo les dio una mirada inquisidora, haciéndoles recordar que hoy les tocaba limpiar el gimnasio a los tres, debido a un pequeño incidente ocurrido el día de ayer. Lo mejor era no preguntar. Con un gemido lastimero los castigados se levantaron a hacer su deber.

Cuando terminaron, fueron a la sala del club a cambiarse. Ahí se encontraban Asahi y Kageyama, quienes esperaban a Noya y Hinata respectivamente; Daichi y Suga aún seguían ordenando unas cuantas cosas y dijeron que iban a demorarse un poco.

— ¿Seguros que no quieren que les ayudemos? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No, no, estaremos bien, gracias —fue la respuesta del vice capitán mientras atrás suyo Daichi levantaba el pulgar hacia arriba reforzando lo dicho.

Sin más, sus compañeros se fueron, dejándolos solos. Solos. _Solos._

Si alguien hubiera sido observador, se hubiera dado cuenta que estos dos querían quedarse solos a propósito, o mejor dicho, solo uno. Sawamura había estado mirando durante todo el entrenamiento a su pareja, sus glúteos para ser más exactos; estaba ansioso, deseoso, impotente. ¿La razón? No ha tenido intimidad con él desde hace tres semanas. TRES. Eso es demasiado, al menos para él. Se habían visto interrumpidos y frustrados en numerosas ocasiones por los padres de ambos en diferentes situaciones, o también por sus "pequeños", o simplemente no habían tenido tiempo debido a los exámenes de la escuela. El pobre Daichi ha estado aguantándose día tras día, tratando de buscar un lugar y momento adecuado para desahogarse y satisfacer también a Sugawara, que aunque no demuestre tanto sus ganas, por dentro también quería volver a sentir a su compañero. Lo único que le inquietaba era el hecho de que estaban en la sala del club, alguien podría venir y descubrirlos, y por lo que el capitán le había dicho momentos antes, le dio a entender que no podía aguantarse más.

Se tensó al sentir como unas fuertes manos sujetaban su cadera por detrás y empezaban a acariciarla suavemente, y no pudo evitar soltar un leve jadeo cuando una lamida pasó por su oreja.

—Daichi, ¿en serio tenemos que hacerlo aquí? —el peli platino lo miro con un pequeño rubor adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

El capitán hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y con una mano le giro el rostro para poder besarlo con fervor. Obviamente, no se pudo resistir y acabo cediendo a sus propios deseos. Pero sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo, esperaba que no fuera importante.

* * *

—Kageyama, ¿Has visto si metí mi uniforme en la mochila?

Hace un rato ya se habían separado de sus senpais en el camino a casa, y repentinamente el pequeño bloqueador paró abruptamente haciéndole esta pregunta a su compañero.

—Lo dejaste en una esquina de la sala del club—respondió el pelinegro sin mirarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes?! —se sobresaltó mirando acusadoramente al contrario que se había detenido mirándolo de reojo.

—Pensé que no era importante, además, ¿Qué problema hay si lo dejas ahí hasta mañana?— frunció el ceño—. Puedes llegar temprano y vestirte ahí.

Ante esas palabras, Hinata miro el suelo avergonzado.

—Lo sé pero, —empezó a jugar con sus dedos—cuando estaba yendo a cambiarme para el entrenamiento caí en un charco de lodo y me ensucie todo, por eso llegue tarde.

Oh vaya, así que fue por eso. Bueno, a cualquiera le podía pasar; las lluvias no habían parado hasta ayer y todo aún seguía húmedo y mojado. Pero como al pelinegro le gusta picar a veces al pequeño, no dudo en usar el incidente a su favor.

— ¿De verdad eres tan idiota como para caerte en un charco de lodo?

— ¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! ¡¿Es que ya nadie puede tropezar y caerse?! —se puso enfrente del armador con un cómico puchero pintado en su rostro.

 _Tierno._

—Sinceramente lo tuyo ya es serio—dijo sin quitar su mirada indiferente.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y tomo del brazo a Kageyama, empezando a caminar a paso rápido con dirección a la escuela. Las quejas del de ojos azules no tardaron en llegar, que por su parte no podía salir de su pequeña sorpresa al ver la fuerza con la que el más pequeño lo sujetaba, tanto así que no podía zafarse.

— ¡Suéltame Hinata!

— ¡No! ¡Como el buen "novio" que eres me acompañaras, y también porque en parte es tu culpa! —se podría decir que echaba chispas y humo por los oídos.

Tobio se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra "novio". Pues sí, desde hace unas semanas había empezado a salir con el "rayo de sol", había estado encaprichado por él hace bastante tiempo hasta que decidió declararle sus sentimientos, desde ese momento las cosas entre ellos mejoraron mucho de forma lenta, pero aún tenían sus típicas discusiones y pequeñas competencias lo que hacía que el equipo no se diera cuenta de su relación. No tuvo más que "resignarse" a seguirlo, la verdad es que quería asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa pues ya era algo tarde, después inventaría una excusa para su madre.

—Está bien, pero te esperare en la entrada.

Tomo como respuesta afirmativa el bufido que soltó el pelirrojo, que por cierto también le pareció tierno.

* * *

Sugawara no dejaba de gemir. Daichi daba estocadas fuertes y certeras. La posición en la que estaban hacia que las embestidas fueran más profundas y rozaran el punto dulce del de piel nívea, quien se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la pared, sujetándose de su amante por los hombros y sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, mientras que este lo agarraba firmemente por sus glúteos, apretándolos; no se habían molestado en quitarse la ropa, estaban tan desesperados que solo se bajaron el pantalón y el bóxer lo suficiente como para darle riendas al asunto, aunque también el de tez morena estaba estimulando uno de los pezones del otro bajo su camiseta. Deseaba besar sus labios pero no quería acallar sus eróticos gemidos, por lo que decidió lamer la extensión de su cuello, y porque no, morderlo y dejar su marca de propiedad.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Daichi~! El nombrado se sentía en el paraíso al escuchar esa voz de ángel decir su nombre. Fue tanta su emoción que aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, para dar paso a una opresión en su miembro que le indicaba que su amante estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. — ¡A-Ah~, me vengo! ¡Dai~!

—K-Koushi—fue lo único que salió de su garganta al sentir ese cosquilleo y corriente eléctrica en su parte baja.

Y fue en ese glorioso momento, en el que la puerta se abrió, y Sawamura Daichi se maldijo por no cerrarla con llave, de eso se habían olvidado. Detuvieron abruptamente el acto, con un repentino sudor frío corriéndoles por la nuca, aplacando todo el calor del momento. Estaban estáticos, y fue mucho peor al ver que quien había entrado no era ni más ni menos que el inocente Hinata. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y vaya que su cara era todo un poema. ¿Qué debían hacer?

El primero en reaccionar fue Sugawara.

— ¡Sawamura Daichi quítate de encima! —acto seguido se bajó del pelinegro y le dio una patada digna de una película de kung fu, y con una rapidez increíble acomodo su ropa y fue hasta Hinata, que aún seguía perdido en el espacio.

Ignorando los quejidos de dolor de su novio, tomo al pequeño por lo hombros y lo saco del lugar, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Shoyo, aún no procesaba que _mamá_ estuviera haciendo… _¿Eso? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?,_ bueno, _eso,_ con _papá_ en la sala del club. Claro que había llevado clases de educación sexual, pero nunca les había prestado atención por lo que aún era un corderito de prados verdes en el tema.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Regresó a la Tierra y miró con vergüenza al mayor.

—Sugawara-san, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Daichi-san? —preguntó inocente ignorando su cuestionamiento.

La pregunta petrifico al del lunar. Pensó que nunca tendría que dar: _la charla._ Suspiró y se frotó el entrecejo. Le pidió un momento al pequeño y tocó la puerta de la sala.

— ¿Daichi? ¿Se puede pasar?

Escucharon un _sí_ algo decaído. Al entrar vieron al capitán de Karasuno con un aura depresiva, sentado mirando el suelo. Bueno, ¿Quién no lo estaría después de que le cortaran el rollo? Se estaba sobando la parte donde su pareja le había golpeado.

El peli platino le pidió disculpas y se sentó junto a él, diciéndole a Hinata que se sentara frente a ellos. El bloqueador hizo caso con movimientos torpes. Cuando iba a empezar con _la charla,_ alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

Era Kageyama.

Sugawara, viendo que lo mejor sería posponer _la charla_ , susurró en voz baja lo siguiente:

—Cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho, se demuestran su amor de esa manera.

El pelirrojo hizo una pequeña expresión de asombro ante esas palabras. Daichi también había escuchado lo que su amante dijo y se emocionó, no pudo evitar tomar su mano y apretarla un poco recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¡Ya voy! —tomo la bolsa con su uniforme sucio y salió rápidamente de ahí, no sin antes despedirse de _papá_ y _mamá._

Al salir se encontró al de ojos azules, quien le miraba irritado.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

El pequeño hizo un ademan para que hiciera silencio y lo cogió de la muñeca llevándolo hasta donde dejo aparcada su bicicleta. Tobio le pidió explicaciones, y su compañero le empezó a contar su relato, con detalles y todo. Kageyama se quedó rígido. Al contrario de Hinata, el sí sabía del tema, pero al darse cuenta de su mente limpia y alma pura decidió dejarlo terminar.

Cuando finalizó de contarle lo sucedido, casi cuando llegaban al corte donde se separaban para llegar a sus casas, preguntó:

—Kageyama, ¿Nosotros también podemos demostrarnos nuestro amor así?

El pelinegro casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y se sonrojó furiosamente.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —cuestiono luego de recuperarse del susto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque yo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Oh Dios, ¿Por qué este enano tienen que ser tan directo e inocente? Aunque en realidad no le molestaba nada.

—Si podemos, pero más adelante, enano tonto—sonrió un poco al ver el puchero que puso su pequeño novio ante el insulto. —Aún no estamos preparados, pero podemos ir avanzando con esto.

Lo sujetó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra su mentón para unir suavemente sus labios. Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo estaba hecho un tomate, y sin más se despidieron con otro beso.

Estaba muy claro que Hinata nunca olvidaría lo que había pasado hoy. Ya mañana recibiría _la charla_ de parte de _mamá._

* * *

—Que mal, el pequeño nos descubrió. —decía el capitán con una sonrisa triste.

Papá y mamá cuervo caminaban a sus casas con un sabor agridulce.

—Te lo dije, debimos ir a tu casa.

—Lo sé, pero no podía sopórtalo más, en especial cuando hicimos estiramientos, me provocabas.

—Daichi, eres un pervertido. —le golpeó el brazo.

— ¡Tú me provocas, Suga! —se acarició la parte golpeada.

—Sí, sí.

Caminaron en silencio un momento hasta que Sawamura decidió romperlo recordando cierta frase.

—Así que…— paso un brazo por los hombros de su novio—…Cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho, ¿Eh? —rio un poco.

— ¡No le iba a decir explícitamente lo que hacíamos! ¡Esta en primero!

Daichi soltó una carcajada.

—Ay Suga, tan maternal como siempre—le dio un beso en la mejilla obteniendo un sonrojo.

Pues sí, Suga y Daichi nunca negarían ser los padres de esos pequeños cuervos, nunca lo negarían.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Reviews y Favs se agradecen._

 _Atte. Shiro_


End file.
